A Gamble For Life
by BlackRose -Kitten1012
Summary: Another sequel to Sasuke's Pain. Sasuke's at risk of dieing, what will Tsunade do? Who killed Sakura? Is Itachi on the good side or the bad side? Read and find out.
1. A Gamble For Life

A gamble for life

Tsunade looked though the window of Sasuke's hospitel room. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Naruto and Sasuke laying together asleep. How was she going to tell them, and where the hell was Kakashi? He'd been gone almost a whole week. If he didn't show up soon, Tsunade would tell them without him. And she didn't want to. Tsunade turned and left. This was one hell of a gamble.

XXX

Kakashi groaned at he hit the back of another tree.

Obito laughed. "Amazing, weak as Sakura was. She was _too_ easy to kill."

"Stop please." Kakashi gasped, his lung had been punchered.

No one could make out what happened next. A blur of blond attacked Obito and left him out cold on the ground. Kakashi's vison was fading quickly, but before it was gone completly, a blur of a blond girl was seen.

XXX

Kakashi groaned softly as he opened his eyes. He could feel most of his body bandaged, it made him faintly blush at the very thought of someone seeing him naked, even if it was a nurse.

"So you're awake. Good, I was begining to worry." A voice said.

Kakashi turn.

It was the blond girl.

"Yeah." Kakashi said. "Who, are you anyway?"

The girl smiled. "I'm suprised you _don't _know."

Kakashi slowly sat up. "You're Starr?"

The girl nodded. "And why are you looking for me?"

"I'll explain later, Tsunade can do better at it."

Starr nodded. "I see, but for now, rest."

Kakashi nodded.

XXX

"What do you mean Kakashi's gone?!" Itachi asked.

"Don't you yell at me!" Tsunade yelled back.

Shizune back away.

"You know Obito's out there and you let him go alone?!"

"What was I suposed to do?!"

"Make him stay until someone came back from a misson!"

"You want your brother to die?!"

The room turned silent.

"Lady Tsunade." Shizune whispered.

"Die, what do you mean?" Itachi asked.

Tsunade sighed. "That's why I sent Kakashi alone, if I sent a group, there would be others following them. Starr's who I sent him to get. If someone were to get their hands on her, they can use her gifts for bad reasons. It's dangerous but safer for sake. Think of your brother."

Itachi looked down. "But..."

Shizune shook her head. "If we don't find Starr...it will happen."

Itachi turned to her. "What if you do and she can't do anything?"

"Just trust in her, please." Tsunade said.

Itachi turned, his voice low and dangerous. "If he dies, he won't be the only one." He left.

No more was said.

XXX

Naruto carried Sasuke into the bed room. Sasuke looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head. "I'm fine, just sore from that hospitel bed. It's good to be home."

Sasuke nodded. "If you want, I'll rub your back."

Naruto shook his head. "You just rest, I'll be fine."

"Oh, kay." Sasuke said unsure.

"Promise." Naruto whispered, laying Sasuke down on their bed. He turned.

Sasuke grabbed his shirt. "Stay." He whispered.

Naruto laid down by him. 'This is getting bad.' He thought.'

Sasuke was too pale, his eyes were blood shot and his stomach was already forming at only five weeks. Naruto worried about Sasuke's well being. Sasuke was growing thiner and thiner, weaker and weaker. What was going to happen to Sasuke?

Naruto looked down to see Sasuke was asleep again. The shadows under his eyes were getting darker. Naruto strocked his cheek slowly and watched Sasuke's chest rise and fall slowly. It wasn't worth watching Sasuke wither in pain at every movement the baby caused.

A knock at the door made Naruto turn and stand.

Naruto opened the door to see Itachi. "I-I-I'm sorry, please don't kill me!"

"Just listen, I'm not mad. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Asleep." Naruto moved aside as Itachi came in. "What's going on?"

Itachi picked Sasuke up and turned to Naruto. "Just follow me, I'll explain on the way."

Naruto followed Itachi as he jumped from roof top to roof top. "Now will you tell me?"

"Look, the short verson is, Sasuke's body can't hold a child like a woman's can."

Naruto slided off the roof.

Itachi stopped. "Damn it Naruto." He muttered.

Naruto jumped back onto the roof. "Let me get this straight, Sasuke's..._dieing_?"

Itachi nodded.

Naruto turned silent.

"I don't blame you."

"I know, I blame myself."

"Don't, what's done is done."

No more was said.

XXX

Naruto's hands slammed down on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't tell me Sasuke was dieing!"

"I didn't tell you because Kakashi is on a misson to find help. Oh, and he sent word that Obito did kill Sakura."

Naruto nodded. "Sorry about bargining in."

Tsunade nodded. "It's fine. Just relax and try to keep your head on right."

Naruto nodded and left.

XXX

"Hey." Sasuke whispered horase.

Naruto kissed his head. "Don't, save your energy."

Sasuke nodded. "Tsunade told me. Just promise one thing..."

Naruto nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Won't, promise."

Sasuke smiled. "Good."


	2. Author note

Dear readers, I hope you like this chapter. The next one will be Life's Gamble. This is where things become a little...crazy in a way. Thank you for reading.


End file.
